Guardian Angel
by IJuna
Summary: It's been a year since Vincent had died. Xerxes is still not over it, and soon he won't have to be. Vincent Nightray x Xerxes Break. One shot.


_This idea just poured my feels out. I hope you guys love reading it as much as I loved writing it. _

_Double checked for massive amounts of details and woo this one is coming out early! :D_

_Some references to my first Vincent x Xerxes story "I Can Love You Better"_

-**Guardian Angel**-

_Vincent winced in pain, his body had been impaled through the back with a sword. He didn't have much time, but it was worth it, because he took the bullet for the person in front of him. "Xerxes, sweetheart, just promise me, you'll live on as long as you can and be happy ok? I just want you to be happy…" The final word kind of mumbled, Vincent fell to the ground. His pulse was dead, his body was lifeless, his deep red blood started to form a puddle under his corpse. Break was just in shock, out of everything that could of happen, he should of been dead, but the man he loved the most just changed that. He felt strangely alone, like something was taken right out of his chest, made a rock and dropped into a pond. "Break?" Sharon ran into the now blood stained room, corpses lying everywhere and Break the only one standing wasn't moving. "Break?" Sharon called again. "Vinc...ent…" was the only broken up mumble Xerxes could get out before dropping to his knees and crying, practically wailing. His tears that fell mixed in with Vincent's blood and soiled his clothes. "Why Vincent!?" Xerxes screamed. Sharon just watched, shocked at Break's pain, she'd never seen him like this._

_The Day after Vincent was pronounced dead, they started to sort out and throw out the few belongings he had to himself. Gil refused to take anything that was previously Vincent's, he didn't want anything to remind him that his brother was now gone, and never to be seen again. Gil offered Xerxes anything, anything of Vincent's that he wanted. Break took two things, Vincent's red earrings, and his scissors. Vincent's pair of golden scissors. Xerxes never got to ask how he got these fancy gold, and encrusted scissors but he figured they were a gift. He wanted them, he knew people would sell them if he didn't take them. It reminded him of his lover's quirks. His main quirk being relieving stress and pain through cutting up dolls and stuffed toys. Vincent, sometimes, even called Break Dollface. He called him that for the simple fact that he used these scissors to scar a heart in his chest. The earrings reminded him of his dual colored eyes, and how he'd always been pushed out, and in his childhood abused, because of his cold red eye, which always made them feel closer. Break only had one eye and no one ever seem to focus on Vincent's petrifying green eye. Xerxes kept both of these things, on his dresser, so every day he could look at them. He even, out of depression, carved the date that Vincent died into his wooden table he sat at every day to eat sweets. _

The day came back, one year later. It was now the official first year that Vincent has been dead. Xerxes wasn't over it yet, not by a long shot. He tried not to cry, but every now and again a small tear slipped. He paced around Pandora headquarters a lot, just thinking about his lost love. It was supposed to be like any other day, but it couldn't be, not for Xerxes. Between the first few months of Vincent's death up until now, everyone was telling Break to get over Vincent and find someone new. He couldn't, all Vincent said was for him to be happy, he never said he had to move on, so he never did. No one could ever match Vincent's charm, his smile, the way he teased or even the way he held himself when he walked. While wandering around Pandora Break could have sworn out of the corner of his eye he saw Vincent walk right past him, heading in the opposite direction, but when he turned around, no one was there. Was he going crazy? He was depressed but he didn't expect to be seeing things. Break shook his head and continued to walk. Later, at one of the turns of the hall, Xerxes could have sworn he saw Vincent stop, peek back around the corner, and smile at him, then keep walking. Break ran up to the new hall, to again, see no one. He felt crazy. He was just seeing things, right?

Later that day, Pandora called for Break and Sharon to head out with Oz, Gil, and Alice. The party was set to find a chain that had gone rampant. It was called Excalibur, it was a knight-looking chain with brutal strength. The chain took its host and collected it into its semi-protective armor. It was one of the lesser chains, but it was rather stubborn. It never liked to subdue to control. The group wandered around an abandoned castle, looking for this odd ball chain. They decided to split up into two groups, but by the time they decided this, Xerxes had already ditched and ran off on his own. Pandora was confident that Break could push aside his feelings for the sake of the mission, but it wasn't exactly happening, he always looked like he was in a daze but no one ever said anything because they knew it wouldn't make a difference. Down the long dark hall, Break found a door. He opened it to walk into another room of nothing, which was until he started to go through it. Excalibur had dropped from the ceiling in front of Break! The Chain immediately smashed it huge sword on the ground, trying to hit the man, but to only have it avoided.

Before Xerxes could turn his head to look back at the chain, the massive sword was swinging back. The sword mysteriously got parried away. Break was confused but for the time being wasn't going to question it. The Chain had plenty of open areas for cuts, so Break unsheathed his sword. Break could only manage to clash metal on metal on the first shot, but second try he manage to cut a leg off, he heard a man screaming in pain and dark red blood started to pour out onto the old, grey, cracked stone. The chain roared in fury and smashed Break away. Before Break could get back up, the chain raised it sword to slice him in half. It stopped a few feet above him. The chain seem to struggle to keep pushing it down and in turn the sword and chain get pushed back. Weird things were happening in this fight. Did the chain have certain limitations that no one knew about? Break was able to get up and cut one of the chain's arms off. Again, a scream of a man, and the vital liquid flowing out like a tiny waterfall. The chain was now bleeding all over the place and it stood still. "What is it doing?" Xerxes thought to himself.

Suddenly Xerxes was pulled back, and a huge red energy ball fell from the ceiling. Break felt as if there were arms around him. One across his body and one up with its hand on his cheek. It felt familiar, the touch, so he looked down to see what looked like a translucent arm. He looked over and saw Vincent's face. It was all translucent with a pale glow. He was gorgeous, his pale skin was now radiating with pure light, his hair seemed freer flowing and his body seemed to be light and as thin as air. He looked like the men people talk about that fly in the air and look like they were from a different world. What were they called? Angels? The glowing soul whispered into Break's ear, "I told you I'd always try to protect you my love." It was Vincent's voice and it _was_ Vincent. Xerxes missing eye area started to glow and demented red, only to have it be covered by Vincent's soft hand and the power stopped. "That won't be necessary sweetheart. That spell causes immobility for a short time. I know you know how to aim for the head." Vincent advised before letting go. His voice was so sweet, kind, and soft. It was as if Vincent's voice was now the gentle breeze that blew in the summertime that gave massive relief to those who were burning and sweating from the sun's rage. Break moved out of his dazed state of being in a trance by Vincent and cut the chain's head clean off. A human head rolled out of the helmet of the chain. The armored body now collapsed and made a large, _boom cling_, noise.

Break turned around to Vincent's soul. "How are you-?" Break questioned, but unable to finish it from shock. "I could have always done this, but I waited to see if you still loved me and didn't forget me. What's the point of guarding someone if they don't care about you?" Vincent explained with a soft, and gentle smile. "Even against the advice of your friends, you still chose to hold on, and believe in that a matter of fact that our love was eternal." He walked over to Break and kissed him. It was literally an angel's kiss, sweet, light, it was nothing like Xerxes had never felt before. The kiss was Vincent's though it had that kick of mourning loneliness that it always had. Xerxes kissed back, letting Vincent take his breath away, he hadn't felt that feeling in years, and no one fulfilled it like Vincent. They relaxed from their moment of reunion, and Vincent stepped back, his dual colored eyes looking at the old wooden door leading the dark hall. "Break!" Sharon shouted, running up into the room with the rest of the group. "It's fine I took care of it." Xerxes smiled in response with his reassuring voice. He looked over to where Vincent was and he was now gone. Just like that. He had Vincent's lips touching his own and he disappeared practically in the blink of an eye.

The party took a different way out of the castle, not wanting to run into anyone who might use this for other means. They just wanted to come in, do their job, and get out. Sharon lead the party out, using her chain to go further and make sure nothing was there. Then she stepped on a stone that caved in more than the rest. _Click_. "Everyone get down!" Break yelled. Everyone got as low as they could, but Sharon couldn't get too low due to her attire. Break stood in front of her to block incoming flying needles. Everyone was fine, except for the one who was dripping lifeless blood on the ground.

Break fell onto to the ground like a rag doll. The needles hit Xerxes so hard that it pierced many organs and in turn his body shut down. "Break!" Sharon shouted crawling over to his dead body. "Um Sharon." Gil said not taking his eyes off what was in front of them, neither did Alice or Oz. Sharon looked ahead to see Xerxes, translucent and next to Vincent. They both glowed as if touched by a goddess that gave them the gift of purity as reward for living with every hardship ever endured and every flaw they ever had. "I told you to live as long as possible honey!" Vincent playfully scolded with a cutesy smile. Break took hold of his lover's hand with a smile, "I'm sorry." He apologized.

A big black hole opened up below them, the hole looked like vacant space, where nothing could live. Vincent wrapped his arms around Xerxes in a protective and warm embrace. Xerxes waved as they started to fall. They both started to laugh as they fall down the hole into the Abyss, Xerxes cried a bit, the tears flouting up like reverse raindrops. The hole closed up and the now less members of the party looked at each other. The tears Xerxes had shed out of joy and sorrow had now become tangible. "Were they just laughing while they were falling into the Abyss?" Oz asked. "They're crazy." Alice added. "Yeah. They are. But they are crazy together, and always will be now." Gil said with a small smile. They held a funeral for Xerxes. They buried him next to Vincent. They put Vincent's earrings and golden scissors in Break's coffin. Everyone cried, except for the party that was there when Break died. They head Vincent and Xerxes playful, childish, carefree laugh echo in their heads.

Vincent and Xerxes walk together, hand in hand, in the Abyss. They seemed like one glowing entity if you saw them from far away. They didn't care about the chains that followed them. Chains of many varieties and abilities followed them, whispering their names to get their attention. They didn't even notice, they only saw each other. Occasionally they'd stop, kiss, and say I love yous, then kept walking, together, for eternity. It was almost like a broken record, but the broken record played a soft, broken tune that the only twisted could love. The broken tune of their pattern became their love song that they treasured. They made up a sung and hummed version all in one cycle. They even danced to the little hummed version smiling and laughing. The Abyss isn't so bad when you have an angel by your side.


End file.
